


On Anders and Mitchell Take Two

by orphan_account



Series: 50 Sentences [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 more sentences on the god and the vampire</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Anders and Mitchell Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand I did it again :3

**Affection**

He grumbled about it and pretended to hate it, but the truth was he loved it when Mitchell curled up next to him and refused to move until Anders pressed a kiss somewhere and wrapped an arm around him.

**Age**

Putting his actual age or 24 would just remind him he was a vampire, so instead Anders grabbed random number candles and put them on the cake in no particular order; he would never admit how relieved he was when Mitchell gave a light laugh in response.

**All Nighter**

He had been looking for him all night, and when he found Mitchell huddled in an alley the vampire was in near tears when he said “I wanted to so bad, I wanted to drink so bad but I didn’t, I didn’t drink from anyone” he said desperately, over and over.

**Beautiful**

He had always been aware of it, of course, but some days it just struck him how completely beautiful Anders is.

**Big**

“I’m not tiny, as I proved to you last night when I made you scream my name.”

**Blanket**

It really wasn’t fair how cute Mitchell looked wrapped in a blanket—especially when it was obvious he was naked under there and cute should not have been the first thing he thought—but then he snuggled further into his little burrito to make space for Anders on the couch and turned those unfair, big brown eyes on him, and Anders stopped fighting it.

**Blue**

He had never seen such a clear shade of blue before.

**Bodyswap**

When Anders grinned and said, “I can look at myself naked,” with such utter glee, Mitchell could only groan and bury his face in his hands at his boyfriend’s horrible prioritizing.

**Captured**

When they found him, the god hunters had Mitchell surrounded by crosses and writhing in pain inside the circle; the minute they had him out, Anders held his shivering body close and refused to let go.

**Cat**

“George doesn’t have a cat either, Anders.”

**Christmas**

Mitchell was delighted when he got a small box with a key to Anders’s apartment.

**Coffee**

Mitchell watched in horrified silence at Anders’s insanity and privately vowed he was never letting him have that much coffee again.

**Cry**

Anders had once jokingly asked if he cried tears of blood like Lestat, but he had never wanted to actually find out.

**Delicate**

He wasn’t fragile or a china doll or anything like that, but Mitchell treated him with that much care anyway.

**Eden**

Sometimes, Mitchell felt like the snake in the grass.

**Faith**

Anders is the only god Mitchell has ever had faith in.

**Fire**

Even as the burn marks healed before his eyes, Anders couldn’t stop pacing—he didn’t know what had possessed Mitchell to jump between him and Colin.

**Flower**

He gave it to him as a joke; he didn’t expect Mitchell to actually wear the flower crown.

**Fun**

“Wanna get out of here and have some fun?”

**Glass**

He saw the way the vampire’s skin splintered and cracked like glass, and the same thing happening to Mitchell was in his nightmares for weeks.

**Graveyard**

It was so silent, so still, so cold and Mitchell could feel his throat constricting when he remembered Anders was supposed to be home.

**Heartbeat**

Sometimes he’d lay his head on Mitchell’s chest and listen for that rare, once-a-minute beat.

**Home**

He slipped once and called the house in Bristol home, but Mitchell’s hopelessly happy smile was worth it.

**Horror movies**

“Oh for Christ’s sake! You’re a vampire; how could this possible scare you?”

**Hospital**

Even if Mitchell pretended to be annoyed, he loved it when Anders came to visit him at work.

**Mike’s Bar**

Mike wondered how his bar became the location for couple’s therapy.

**Mirror**

Mitchell touched his face with shaking hands; this was the first time he’d seen his own face in 80 years.

**New**

Every time he drank Anders’s blood, he felt refreshed in a way human blood had never made him.

**Nickname**

He thought it’d bother him more if someone called him Andy—that was Mike’s nickname for him—but he loved the way Mitchell said it.

**Old**

“You’re going down, old man.”

**Power**

Anders never realized the influence Mitchell had on other vampires until a vampire that tried to feed from him started stammering apologies once he heard Anders’s name.

**Power-Outage**

Mitchell knew it was love when he didn’t even mind they missed The Real Hustle; they lit a candle and spent the night talking instead, the storm simple background noise.

**Race-Swap**

He was relieved for the split second it took to realize Anders was having hunger pains.

**Reincarnation**

He knew for a fact he had never met this boy before, but those dimples looked so achingly familiar.

**Second**

It all came down to one final second; would he turn Anders into a monster or not?

**Shattered**

They had killed Anders, and since they destroyed his world, he’d destroy theirs.

**Slippers**

They were bunny slippers, and no amount of ‘they’re comfy’ excuses would save Mitchell from Anders calling him bunny for weeks.

**Smile**

He lived for that smile.

**Snow**

The first thing Mitchell did was flop down and make a snow angel; Anders warmed him up in their hotel room later.

**Strong**

Everyone expected Mitchell to be strong, but few knew that Anders could lift men his own size, or say, Mitchell’s, up against a wall with ease.

**Tears**

Mitchell kept wiping furiously at his face, and when that didn’t make the tears stop, he buried his face in Anders’s shoulder.

**Thirst**

He craved more, and all Anders did was bare his neck in silent invitation.

**Tie**

“You look good,” he said, eyes raking up and down Mitchell’s body in a suit.

**Time**

He knew that when Anders’s time ran out he’d follow him to the grave.

**Toast**

He had butter smeared on his lips and crumbs in his stubble, and Anders loved him almost more than he could bear.

**Toy**

Herrick had treated him like a toy; Anders treated him like a drug.

**Treasure**

He would never tell Mitchell this, but Anders would give everything up in a heartbeat—his work, his money, being a god—for Mitchell.

**Trip**

“Come on,” Anders said, steering Mitchell towards the car for their impromptu road trip, and if it happened to coincide with their anniversary, no one had to know.

**Weak**

Herrick would call it a weakness; Mitchell didn’t care what Herrick thought.

**Zoo**

Anders didn’t know how to react when the panther plopped down in front of Mitchell and the two got into a staring contest.


End file.
